


all the time, all I've got (maybe not)

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 6: Blowjobs, M/M, soft boys and their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis proposes a merging of houses.





	all the time, all I've got (maybe not)

“You are  _ impossible,”  _ Ravus hisses as he shuts the door to Noctis’ room behind him, after assuring Lunafreya for the sixth time that  _ no, we’re not going to argue, I merely have some things I wish to discuss with His Highness. It’s going to be a bit, so why don’t you rejoin Mother and King Regis in the dining hall?  _ As soon as her footsteps fade to the end of the hall, he’s striding across the distance between them, approaching where Noctis lays sprawled back on the bed, eyes dark. He stops just short of reaching distance, a frustrating tease. “Has it not occurred to you what this  _ looks  _ like? What people are going to say? My sister, your betrothed--”

“Isn’t interested in me sexually,” Noctis drawls, reaching long fingers out to hook in the loops of Ravus’ dress pants and tug him close. Ravus fights him by dragging his heels, but Noctis has developed quite a few muscles in his arms since they’ve last tumbled, so he’s able to pull it off. “And I’m not interested in her. We’ve hashed it out. We marry, but she keeps her lovers, and I keep mine.”

_ “Lovers,”  _ Ravus says scornfully, and Noctis knows it’s to mask a rapidly building hurt. “So there’s more than just  _ me  _ to be your plaything.”

“No,” Noctis says, utterly serious, looking Ravus in the eye as he slides to his knees. “There’s only ever been you. And there only ever will be you, if you would have me.”

He nips Ravus’ thigh through the sleek silk and feels a muscle jump. Ravus tangles his human hand in Noctis’ hair, grip gentle despite the bite of his next words. “Don’t go offering me things you can’t give me, Prince.”

“I’m not. I would have offered you the consort’s ring out on the floor earlier, but you seemed so irritated. So I thought a more private venue would be your pleasure.” He nuzzles the bulge pressing against the front of Ravus’ pants despite the man’s ire, letting one hand drift up to undo the buttons and pull the zipper down as he does. “You’ve got me at wits end, in case you haven’t seen it yet. You always have.”

There’s tension lingering beneath Ravus’ skin, a tension Noctis had originally brought him here to drive out. But the mention of their positions, of the expectations of the kingdom, has brought a different thought to mind. He can tell just with a look that Ravus doesn’t truly believe he holds any sort of power over Noctis - so Noctis will show him. They might have only started doing this to sate a bodily urge, but things have changed quite a bit since then. Noctis has no intention of letting Ravus go unless Ravus wants it. 

“Stop talking,” Ravus orders above him, so Noctis nods and swallows Ravus’s pretty cock to the hilt. The choked-off noise he makes never stops being wonderful, and the tremble in his body that follows doesn’t either. The lack of any sort of gag reflex probably helps, he figures.

Normally Noctis sucks him off for both of their pleasures, using a hand on himself as he brings Ravus off. Tonight though, he only unbuttons his own slacks to allow himself room to move, and then he puts both hands on Ravus’ pale hips, and focuses on driving his partner up the wall. 

Ravus is always so quiet, and that extends to the bedroom as well. He keeps his noises to soft pants and breathy groans that nobody outside will hear unless they’ve got an ear flush up against the door. Noctis takes his time, tracing the veins with a tongue, casually exploring like he’s new and trying to figure out what Ravus likes. In no time he has the muscled calves beneath his hands jumping with every errant twitch of his mouth, a different kind of tension running through Ravus as his breathing deepens. 

To prevent him falling over, and because Noctis wants him comfortable when he unravels, he gently nudges Ravus towards the bed. It takes a little bit, but they manage to get situated without Noctis removing his mouth, and then Noctis is free to look his fill as he bobs his head, eyes fixed on the tightening line of muscles peeking out from the bunched-up shirt, the frantic swallowing Ravus is doing to try to keep his noises contained, the clench of his hands around the bedspread as he fights not to grab Noctis by the hair and use him as a cocksleeve. 

He’s done so before to both of their enjoyments, and perhaps they’ll do so again later, in celebration of a union that may or may not still happen. For now though, Noctis slows to a crawl, and Ravus  _ whines  _ into the sheets, slitting an eye open to look at him. 

“Demon,” he rasps, and then cries out - surprisingly loud - as Noctis swallows. In a momentary lapse of concentration, Ravus’ hips thrust up, and Noctis swallows again, shivering at the movement despite himself. He’s quick to pin Ravus again, and resume the slow, meticulous destruction of the gorgeous man beneath him. He wants Ravus out of his  _ mind  _ before he leaves the room, as relaxed as he can get him within the space of time they have. Sooner rather than later Ignis will come looking for him, or if not him than Gladio. 

He’d rather not have to explain that he’s slunk out off a rather important party to give a blowjob to the High Commander of the Empire. Namely because then the Emperor will use his “harassment of an official” to get more concessions from either Tenebrae or Lucis, and Noctis isn’t foolish enough to risk either one. There’s a delicate balance at play now, but there won’t be one if they get caught.

Fortunately, the tension in Ravus is working in his favor. He’s melting into the sheets quicker than he normally does, his soft little sounds becoming more enthusiastic, more pleading, his hips rising to keep Noctis’ mouth from leaving him. Noctis reaches a hand beneath, catching Ravus’ balls and rolling them in his hand, running a finger up above, and finding the delicate circle of muscle he’s yet been allowed to explore. One day, perhaps.

The simple touch seems to be the tipping point. Ravus yells out, sounding almost surprised, hand catching Noctis’ head and holding him firm to the base of his cock as his body shakes apart. Noctis can’t stop himself moaning at the harsh grip on his hair, the bite of it enough to undo him. Ignis will be furious about the stains on his blanket, but it’s worth it. 

At last Ravus’ grip lessens, and Noctis pulls back, meticulously cleaning Ravus’ cock as he goes. The little hisses and gasps from the overstimulated flesh he gets are worth it. 

The bed looks terribly inviting, and Ravus looks the most relaxed he’s been in a while, but Noctis doesn’t let himself fall for the ruse. If he gets up there he’ll fall asleep, and that’s a whole host of trouble all by itself. So instead he cleans himself and the bedding up as best he can, and gets Ravus tucked back into his pants without much fanfare. 

“I’ll think about it,” Ravus mumbles beneath an arm as he recovers. It takes Noctis a second to realize what he’s talking about - the argument that got them here in the first place.

“Take as long as you need,” he returns, leaning down to kiss the tip of Ravus’ nose. “I’m gonna head back out. Let me know if you want to talk again.”

That gets him a grumble and a vulgar gesture as he walks out the door. Noctis just laughs.


End file.
